


Spoiling the Fun

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sex mentions- nothing explicit, Spoilers, Tag on to a scene, Thurs 15th July ep, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief chat between Robert and Charity after Aaron left the back room in Thursdays episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling the Fun

“Toast?” Charity offered Robert as he stared at her. When he didn’t relent, she sighed, “Look, I'm sorry, alright? Upstairs was a genuine accident and, well, this is my living room.” She gestured to the room at large obviously.

Robert shook his head and came to lean on a chair, “Fair enough.”

Charity nodded, “Right.” She reached across the table for a magazine and began absentmindedly flicking through it.

“Thanks though,” Robert said after a moment.

Charity looked up, puzzled, “Thanks? For what?”

Robert shrugged, “I would have thought you'd have had a field day with something like this.”

“What? Catching people getting down and dirty in the shower?” Charity’s eyes sparkled wickedly, “Oh, I would. I'd be dining out on this for days.”

“So...” Robert narrowed his eyes.

“So,” Charity said, suddenly softening, “I’m not making a big deal of it for the same reason you're thanking me.”

“Aaron,” he realised. They shared a knowing look and Robert slid into the seat next to her.

“Aaron,” she confirmed with a smile. She shut the magazine and continued, “He just deserves to have fun.”

Robert snorted, “We were having fun...”

“Believe me, I got that,” Charity laughed.

Robert rolled his eyes and then huffed, “Why didn't we lock the door?”

Charity lent across and patted his hand, “Don’t worry, I get the feeling there will be a next time.”

“Yeah...” Robert smirked, happily thinking about it.

This time Charity rolled her eyes, “You're like a horny teenager.”

“You’re just jealous that you ain’t getting any,” Robert shot back.

Charity pulled a face and Robert was amused that he'd clearly hit a nerve, “Aww... don’t worry you'll find someone,” he teased.

“Oh, shut it, you smug git,” Charity gritted out, “Or I'll tell Chas what you've been up to.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Robert stated, not taking the threat seriously at all.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Charity said, giving up her attitude. She tilted her head and looked at Robert, “I think you're good for him.”

Robert blinked, “You...Huh?”

She stood up and tapped him on the shoulder, “You heard.” She gave him one last pointed nod and then left to start work in the bar.

Left behind, Robert smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Charity has a soft spot where Aaron is concerned but I also think she quite likes Robert too.


End file.
